I Am Not The One
by KomoriSpirit
Summary: Cody is rejected by Gwen and wonders why she can't give him a chance. Small songfic to "Sally's Song" from the Nightmare Before Christmas. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T FLAME ME. Implied one-sided Gwody.


**Note:**** Yep, I have decided to be a little b*tch and change my username back to KomoriSpirit. I know, I change my username too much, but I wanted my FanFiction username to match my deviantArt username. I did it because I can, plus it sounds cool. Sorry for confusing anyone.**

**Anyway, here's a small songfic. The song is "Sally's Song" from the Nightmare Before Christmas, which I listened to while writing this story. I changed the words a little because Gwen is obviously not a male.**

**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR THEIR CHARACTERS. If I did, most of the couples I ship would be canon. AND I DO NOT OWN SALLY'S SONG. IF YOU FLAME ME OR SUE ME OR REPORT ME, I SWEAR YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT.**

* * *

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That seems like tragedy's at hand_

"I'm sorry, Cody, but I'm just not interested in you that way." Gwen sighed, shaking her head.

Those very words broke the tech geek's already fragile heart. Why must he be constantly rejected and broken by everyone? First his parents neglected him, then his so-called "friends" at school made fun of him, then his biggest crush rejected him in front of him.

_And though I'd like to stand by her_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend..._

Even though tears were starting to form in his eyes, Cody forced a small smile and answered, "That's fine, Gwen. I... understand." His voice caught a little.

Gwen smiled sadly. "Thanks for understanding." She then walked off to the other side of the playa's pool and started talking to Duncan. They laughed for a while, and then exchanged a kiss.

Suddenly, Cody couldn't take him. He ran past the other contestants, accidentally knocking Mike in the pool, and dashed into the playa's hotel. He ignored the stares and concerned whispers.

Cody found the hotel janitor's closet. He went in, locked the door, sat upon an upturned bucket, and started to cry softly. He should have been used to Gwen rejecting him, but now he felt humiliated this time. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he was made to be ridiculed and rejected.

The geek often wondered why Gwen kept on rejecting him. He understood why she fell for Trent, as he was the one who set him. When Duncan quit, he was the only one who comforted her about it. When she and Duncan got together, he felt broken, but he still loved her.

Sometimes, he felt as Gwen needed to give him a chance. He would never let her down or disappoint her like Trent did, he never acted like a bully like Duncan did, and yet Gwen didn't pay attention to him.

_And does she notice my feelings for her?_

_And will she see how much she means to me?_

_I think it's not to be..._

Cody sighed and wiped away his tears. He got off the upturned bucket and crept out of the janitor's closet. He went outside to the pool and looked around him. Bridgette and Geoff were passionately making out, Harold and Leshawna were dancing together, Lindsay and Tyler and Sam and Dakota were cuddling, Alejandro was flirting with Heather, and Zoey was having a nice conversation with Mike (who had gotten out of the pool). Everyone else seemed to having a good time too, either swimming in the pool, dancing to the music, or munching on party food.

Cody's eyes traveled to Gwen and Duncan, who were laughing and joking with each other. He sighed, wondering if Duncan would let her down.

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will her actions lead us then?_

Cody really tried to be optimistic and join the party along with everyone else, but he couldn't. How could he, when the one girl he cared about rejected him in front of everyone?

_Although I'd like to join the crowd._

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may, it doesn't last._

"Oh, Codykins! Where are you?" squealed Sierra's voice. At the sound of her voice, Cody panicked and ducked behind a relaxation chair. The violet-haired girl appeared and looked around. She was just a few feet away from where Cody was hiding, looking for her crush. Eventually, Sierra gave up looking and went to look for Cody somewhere else.

When he was sure Sierra was gone, the tech geek poked his head from behind the chair and sighed with relief. But the relief turned into sadness when his eyes landed once again on Gwen and Duncan, who were now kissing.

Cody sighed. Would Gwen _ever _give him a chance? He shook his head to himself. No... judging the way she regarded him, the chance was tragically slim to none.

_And will we ever end up together?_

_No, I think not, it's never to become..._

Cody sighed and turned away, his eyes glistening with tears. No, she would never give him a chance. It was hopeless.

_For I am not the one..._

* * *

**Awwww... that's so sad. Poor Cody. I might be a Gwuncan supporter, but sometimes I feel Gwen should give Cody a chance. She was being really unfair to him, in my opinion.**

**Soooo... final notes. Um, I will be updating Noah's Tail, and I can assure you the next chapter will be up by the end of next week. So don't worry about it.**

**Another thing: If you're going to troll me about copyright issues, I ALREADY MADE IT CLEAR ABOUT HOW I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN THE TOTAL DRAMA CHARACTERS OR THE SONG LYRICS FROM SALLY'S SONG. THE CHARACTERS AND SONG BELONGS TO WHOEVER OWNS THEM SO SHUT UP AND DON'T FLAME ME.**

**...thank you.**


End file.
